Harry Potter and the Fireguardian
by Selex
Summary: It's a very long Story how they got from here to there...


TITLE: Harry Potter and the Fire Guardian

RATING: NC-17

PAIRING: Harry/Snape

SUMMARY: It's a long story how they got from here to there.

A/N: I am assuming that Snape does not know about the prophecy until this chapter^^.

Disclaimer: Please note that the following item of (non) fiction contains characters, ideas, plots and themes that are not the property (unless otherwise stated) of the listed author and have been used without official permission.

Prologue

"Enter" Came the calm invitation from beyond the grand wooden door, adorned by the Hogwarts emblem.

With a silent creak the doors opened, revealing a cloaked figure sweeping into the room with flailing robes.

"Severus, my dear boy, what news do you have for me?" The calm voice of Albus Dumbledore emerged from the shadowed corner of the circular room. Dumbledore took his familiar place behind the ebony table, and watched Snape's crooked nose appear from beneath the white death eater mask.

"Not much, Headmaster" Severus said tersely.

" The Dark Lord has yet to return from abroad. Though, the Death Eaters' impatience is blatant. The inner circle is currently occupied by the lower parties of death eaters. They are in search of blood traitors with various detection spells." Snape recounted curtly, his voice void of expression." They want to begin the war soon." Snape said gravely.

" Presumably, within the following Month the Dark Lord will return and consequently address the lower circles and inform them of his plans. The inner circle, to wich I am unfortunately not privy to, has already been addressed. Presumably he has spoken to them over a secure flooconnection " Snape trailed off, his lip curling in annoyance.

Dumbledore nodded tiredly, while readjusting his half moon spectacles. "Thank you, Severus. It is good news that Voldemort has not yet returned. We will have to use this time wisely. It is of preliminary importance to have all our intelligences set up throughout the country before his return." Dumbledore said with determination.

"Any slip- ups concerning the Riddle Manor?" Dumbledore asked letting a tiny spark of hope ignite.

It died in wake of the potions masters' clipped denial.

" Well… thank you for your effort Severus… but there is one more request I have for you…" The headmaster said slowly, his features hardening already, prepared for the impending argument. He decided to go straight to the point; no use in beating around the bush. The potions master would see right through it anyways.

" You have to revive Occl…"

"No" Snape snapped his eyes glittering darkly. You could practically hear his teeth grinding. "absolutely not, anything not.."

"But Severus, do try to understand…" Dumbledore tried to persuade.

"…I refuse to teach that obnoxious, abominable, arrogant wretch. He had the audacity to snoop around my pensive, and gave himself access to my most private memories. He's probably flaunting what a great man his daddy was, right. this. instant" Snape growled, his face contorting with rage. "If I hear only one of them use the abominable nickname they gave me I will strangle them with my bare hands" It was something between a snarl and a hiss.

"Severus! 'Harry' "Dumbledore emphasized his first name" is not his father. That he has had a glimpse into your pensive was a tragic incident, as to which Harry will apologize, but now is not the time to hold a grudge. War is on our door step. We all have to work together to save the wizarding world from the Dark Lord" Dumbledore's eyes cut like razors, meeting Snape's glare full force. "The boy's fate is irrevocably embroiled with the resolution of this war. It is imperative to keep him safe and prepare him for…" Dumbledore's features turned sad, "the pain, destruction, suffering, this young waif will have to endure and see around him, once the war begins."

A low angry growl erupted from the depth of Snape's throat. "Do not try to manipulate me, old man. I have, no sympathy for that brat" Snape looked at Dumbledore balefully. "I have a fair picture of the wizarding world's apparent savior." Snape said an air of sarcasm creeping into his voice.

"Should Potter really be the savior of the wizarding world, then we are all doomed. He acts rash, has no respect for authority what so ever, is arrogant, a bully just like his father and , furthermore he has never shown power great enough to even give the Dark Lord a scratch" Snape said angrily. "Do you really think that he can win against the Dark Lord, Albus? If so, your brain might be more vulnerable to old age than one might assume." Snape said in all seriousness. "Despite this, there is no evidence that Potter will have to fight the Dark Lord. The prophecy might well end differently." Snape stated matter- of- factly.

Dumbledore just looked at him sadly. "I see that you let yourself be blinded, still, by your grudge against someone that is long dead. You are usually so rational about most things, Severus. I wonder why it is so hard for you to accept that James' son is neither a bully, nor is he arrogant. Harry only tries to protect his friends. A boy his age has not yet attained the knowledge a grown wizard has at his disposal. It is not his fault that we fail to protect him rightfully." Dumbledore said sadly.

Snape looked at Dumbledore with disgust. "Gryffindors have always been your favorites, Dumbledore. Who says that it is not you being irrational? The boy has been wandering the grounds alone more than once and for more selfish reasons, than for protecting his friends" Snape said maliciously, a mocking smile miring his features.

Dumbledore's face turned hard once more. "This conversation is finished. You will teach Harry Occlumeny." Dumbledore said waving his hand with finality. "Remember Severus, years ago when you came to me for shelter. It was then, that you pledged your loyalty and service to me, until the very day the Dark Lord has vanquished. I despise having to render to this but I will call upon this pledge and order you to revive Occlumeny. You will be picking the boy up from Privet Drive tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said fiercely, his twinkle gone. He stood up from his desk for effect.

Snape looked at the headmaster furiously, his eyes widening fractions, before his usual impassive mask took its place again. With suppressed rage, Snape gazed at the steal blue eyes of the headmaster. Snape had always been ready to do anything the headmaster demanded of him. Though, Dumbledore had not even once forced him into doing something, he had refused to do so adamantly; manipulated him, yes, persuaded him, yes, even pleaded, but never had there been real force involved.

Snape looked at him furiously not knowing how to proceed, backing down was not in Snape's mindset, he stood rigidly glaring at the headmaster openly, Dumbledore met his gaze head-on.

" Why, Dumbledore, is this brat so important to you? The prophecy says nothing! You see something, where there is nothing!" Snape raised his voice, as if by speaking louder, it would reach the headmasters ears and actually pass on to his addled brain!

He continued quieter deciding for a different approach.

"Ever the optimist, living in your blissful world of altruism. 'The world will be saved by the boy who lived!'" Snape mocked his lips curled maliciously. Instantly he sobered, looking at Dumbledore intensely. "Build the forces, Albus, and we will fight him with united strength, the boy alone can never 'vanquish' the Dark Lord. Nev…"

"QUIET" Dumbledore boomed stopping his tirade, and lifting his hand imperiously. Dumbledore inhaled deeply and looked furiously at Snape.

"There is every evidence that Harry Potter is the chosen one." Dumbledore said determinedly, his voice rising forcefully. Dumbledore inhaled sharply, once more and began…

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord, born to those who have trice defied him,

born as the seventh month dies, the dark lord will mark him as his equal,

he will have powers the dark lord has not, and either must die at the hand of the other,

for neither can live while the other survives."

Dumbledore recounted gravely before turning and walking to the window opposite his desk. The window showed a world tinted only in the pitch black of a moonless night.

Snape had gone eerily quiet during Dumbledore's recount.

"Yes, Harry is truly the only hope for our future. It was back in the Hogs Head ….years ago, when our dear professor Trelawney, made one of her more, how shall I say, accurate predictions." Dumbledore mused his expression dimming further.

Dumbledore finally turned around, his light blue eyes watching the potions master patiently.

Snape looked grave, deeply in thought. He finally lifted his gaze to look at the headmaster again. Snape's face was blank once more.

Snape sighed warily. The debate was over. There was no choice. If the boy was all that stood between the light and impending doom, then there was truly nothing else to say. Nothing, that would sway Dumbledore, because it did not lie in his hands. For it lay in the hands of fate itself.

It was so wrong! Why, that ungrateful brat, why?! Snape grimaced. If only someone with a mediocre of talent and skill, but Potter?!

Snape's obsidian eyes glittered with suppressed fury at the prospect that he would have to the insolent brat over the remainder of the holidays. It was not like it was a recurring thought given his history but he truely and undenialbly hated fate! Snape took a deep breath, visibly making an effort to quell his temper.

" Fine," he bit out, between clenched teeth and with one last resentful glare, he swept out of the room. He was followed by the impassive eyes of the headmaster and the resonating sound of the crashing door.

To be continued...


End file.
